True Love
by Alice404
Summary: Alice Ortiz just woke up from being in a coma for month. She's broken and Jasper comes in to save the day. The big problem is that he is a vampire and she is a human. She's not just any kind a human she's special. Will their love survive?


Chapter one

I had just woken up in the hospital from being in a coma for about a month. My older sister Emily was sitting on the chair beside my bed. I knew my dad wasn't going to be there. I knew that my mom was working and come and check on me when she can. I couldn't remember what had happened or anything before that for some reason. I knew that I should be in pain, but I couldn't feel anything below my waist. Why was that?

My name is Alice Ortiz. I am seventeen years old and I have bright blue eyes. My hair is long and straight and it's dark brown. I am 4'10'' tall and I have a peti waist. So I seem very delicate. I am a witch that won't age anymore. I do have a very special ability, but I'll get to that later. Emily is a year older than me and a lot taller.

Dr. Cullen came into my room. He was pale with gold eyes. Of course I knew what he was, I've known for ten years. He was carrying a grey looking binder in his hands. "I see that you're awake, Alice. Are you in any pain?"

"Slightly, but I can't feel anything below my waist, Carlisle." My voice was so quiet because I didn't have any energy to do anything.

"Well in that case I'll get you a CT to make sure that everything is alright." He pushed me out of the room slowly.

I was pushed down a hallway to a dark cool room. There was a table with a pillow and a blanket to keep people comfortable. He put me on the table that went into a big machine. I knew that it would only take pictures of my spine, but I was still scared. I could see Carlisle through the glass so I knew that he was close by me.

Not long after I was back in the hospital room. Emily had left the room to go somewhere I didn't know. She probably went to the cafeteria to get something good to eat. Someone else was in the room, sitting on the couch. "Carlisle who is that?"

"This is my son Jasper. He's here to help take care of you for a while. He promised to be very gentle with you. I think he might be in love with you, Alice."

"If not he will be soon. I don't know his feelings, but I do know everything about him. Carlisle you mustn't forget that I have visions of the future."

"I thought that your visions were based on decisions."

"They are, Carlisle."

"Then how do you know everything about him?"

"I saw some of his past, Carlisle. He needs hope and love in his life and think I can give him that. I just don't know how to do it quite yet though." I didn't know what was wrong with me yet. I really wanted to know, but I know that the results haven't come in yet.

I fell asleep soon afterwards. I heard the door open once more. I heard quiet footsteps walk toward Carlisle. Then I heard quiet voices talking. What were they talking about? I felt calm settle with in me. Carlisle must've gotten the results from my CT already. "Carlisle, what is wrong with her?"

"Jasper, there's a reason why she can't feel anything below her waist. She's paralyzed from the wait down, Jasper," Carlisle whispered.

What did I just hear? I am pretty sure that it wasn't good news coming from his mouth. "Carlisle, may I stay with her for a while please?" I heard Jasper asked.

"Sure, Jasper just please be careful with her. She's very delicate and fragile."

I heard footsteps leave the room again. I then heard a different sound coming from the couch in my room. I felt an ice-cold hand take a hold of my hand with the IV in it. He knew that he had to be very careful with me because he was a vampire. I felt him gently kiss me on the forehead. He was already falling in love with me. Did he know that, yet? Probably not, but I don't know his feelings for me, yet.

"Jasper, you're here."

"Of course I am. I just have to be very careful with you."

My twin sister came in to the room. Her name is Ashley. She had her boyfriend Andros with her. She had just heard what happened to me. She just wanted to see me. A few tears streamed down her cheeks. A nurse came in to tell my visitors that they needed to leave. Ashley and Andros when out first. Jasper carefully kissed me before he left.

He slowly left the room. I didn't wanted him to leave at all. I knew that I'll see him in the morning again. Maybe he'll sneak into my room later tonight. Dr. Cullen came back in. "Alice you need rest. Go to sleep and I'm pretty sure that Jasper will visit you tonight.'

I closed my eyes to try to rest. Sure enough Jasper came silently back into my room. He woke me up by kissing me very carefully on the forehead. "Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Alice."

"Well you had better go before anyone comes in and sees you."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

He silently climbed out the window. I closed my eyes once again. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. It was very lucky that I didn't have any visions while I slept. It was Carlisle who woke me up in the morning. "Good morning Alice."

"Good morning Carlisle. Have you figured out why I can't feel anything from below my waist?"

"Sadly yes. Alice you're paralyzed from the waist down I'm so sorry. I'll be happy to pay for your wheelchair."

I knew how long it would be until I was able to leave the hospital. I was scared to return to school. I knew that Jasper would take care of me. Like on cue he came walking in though the door. He smiled down at me. "Hi Jasper. I knew you are in love with me so just say the words."

"Fine I love you Alice Ortiz."

"I love you to Jasper."

Breakfast came very quickly.. Nurse Amanda came in carrying a tray. She put it down on the table next to my bed. I pressed the button to move the bed into a sitting position. I ate the food one handed. I knew that I had to be very careful of my left wrist. I knew that I didn't something to it, but I didn't know what.

AN: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.


End file.
